Walking Down the Streets of New York City
by Elegy of Sirius Black
Summary: Hi there, Bakura the great editor here. Maya left Diane in charge of putting her stories up, so I get to do the description. This is a song centered around Joey. Of course, who would want to write a song about Joey, I don't know, but...Ryou: Hey, Bakura!


Joey: Now this is MY kind of song.  
Tristen: Of course it is. *rolling his eyes*  
Maya: Well, it's, er, interesting.  
Aubury: It's so awful that anyone who reads it should sue.  
Joey: HEY!  
Ryou: It's okay, Diane and I like it.  
Bakura: Oooh, Maya forgot the disclaimer, it's a good thing we're editing  
this.  
Kurama: Well, then, say the disclaimer.  
Bakura: Oh, fine, Maya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Neither does Diane, the  
editor.  
~*~  
Walking Down the Streets  
of New York City  
--------------------------  
Walking down the streets of New York City  
There's nothing too exciting going on  
I'm not doing much this evening anyway  
Just hiding from the past and moving on  
I turn around the corner and then I see  
The blue-green car that's been following me  
Someone grabs my arm and starts to run  
But when I try to pull away, he said  
----  
Don't, I'm tryin' to help you  
Come with me I know where to go  
I know exactly what's going on here  
I know that you're innocent  
by the way... My names Joey  
Running down the streets of New York City  
Running from poliece that have no brains  
A little confused, we keep pressing forwards  
Changing directions all over the place  
We turn around the corner and then we see  
A friend of his waiting, his eyes in urgency  
He joins us in our flee to show the way  
I try to get away but his friend says  
----  
Please, don't we're trying to help you  
Come with us we know where to go  
We know exactly what's going on here  
We know that you're innocent  
By the way...I'm Ryou (Bakura)  
----  
Hiding in the streets of New York City  
We run into a building and bolt the door  
We pause to catch our breath in the cold dark building  
Now I'm more puzzled than ever before  
Joey gets some water to pass around  
We're all real quiet not making a sound  
Why did they come and how do they know  
Then I finally come out and say  
----  
Why are you trying to help me  
how did you know where to go  
What exactly is going on here  
How do you know I'm innocent  
by the way...Thanks  
----  
Well, we know because while walking down the streets of Kyoto City  
We heard about what happened and knew it couldn't be you  
We don't know the culprit or where he went  
But we knew that you wouldn't let them take you down  
So as fast as we flew over here  
We spent a while searching then we finally found a clue  
Ryou found your book on New York City  
And while we ran out the door he said  
----  
You said that we have to help her  
Well come with me I know where to go  
I know exactly what's going on here  
We both know that she's innocent  
By the way...Is this a friend of yours or something?  
----  
Lurking down the streets of New York City  
Joey, me, and Ryou slam open the door  
The judge was confused but he stayed to hear  
My side of the story that not many people listened to  
I said "Just because I strange you all assume  
Well, here's a tape that has my proof  
Once he watched the tape he knew what was going on  
and as we left, Joey said  
----  
See we were just tryin' to help you  
We knew exactly where to go  
An' we knew exactly what was going on here  
We knew that you were innocent  
By the way... Do you want to go back with us?  
----  
Walking down the streets of Domino City  
Doin' what I want without complaint  
Walking next to the guys I strolled along  
We go and do many things together  
Joey and I are friends and stuck like glue  
Ryou's our friend and he sticks around too  
I really like them and can still remember  
The first thing Joey said to me, in NYC he said  
Don't I'm tryin' to help you  
Come with me I know where to go  
I know exactly what's going on here  
I know that your innocent  
By the way...My name's Joey  
By the way...Joey Wheeler?  
By the way...Of corse!  
By the way...Oh my goodness!  
By the way...Hee,Hee,Hee!  
~*~  
Maya: This song stands for and is trying to show how good of a friend Joey  
is. Even though it was a friend of long ago he still came from Japan to  
help that person out. The person was accused of something but was innocent  
and trying to get away from the police to prove it and in the end, because  
of Joey and Ryou's help they were freed. Ryou's there to show that he'll  
also help people. I felt that I should explain some of this because it can  
get a little confusing. Oh, yeah, you have to use your imagination when it  
comes to what the person was accused of because it would have sidetracked  
the song a little bit.  
Bakura: Boy were Maya and Joey lucky we were editing this,there wouldbe  
speling errors left and wright other wise.  
Kurama: -_-' Bakura, me and Diane were the ones editing it. All you do is  
criticize and make grammar typos of your own.  
Bakura: Aubrey, Kill him!!! 


End file.
